


Mo Nighean

by Psychic101



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Episode: The Birds and the Bees, F/M, Jamie Meets Brianna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic101/pseuds/Psychic101
Summary: Jamie has waited 20 long years for this moment and it's nothing short of what he had imagined. The first time Jamie and Brianna meet but through Jamie's POV. Jamie/Claire
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp & Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Jamie Fraser & Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Mo Nighean

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Outlander fic and I'm so excited about it. Started the series last week and I just finished "the Birds and the Bees" (already pining for season 6) and began to imagine what it must've felt like from Jamie's point of view.

"Aye, thank ye." Jamie clasped the hand of the man before him. " I appreciate ye for this business. It'll do wonders for meh land."

"Aye, I'll see ye next spring, Mister Frasier."

Jamie turned from the shop's door and took a few steps forward before deciding to turn around and handle some last bit of business. He had to be getting back to Claire straight away, she was anxious to return home and he couldn't blame her. Although Governor Tyron had seemed greatly for her saving act, she was still uneasy. Especially, since he was now going to blame Colonel Washington for the failed robbery. She'd want to be on the road as soon as possible, probably as soon as he got back, might as well empty his bladder.

Jamie unbuckled his belt and began to relieve himself against the building; he wasn't the first and he certainly wouldn't be the last. He was almost finished when he felt a presence behind him. He didn't think himself to be a paranoid man, but he knew to be cautious. He wasn't surprised to find his instincts correct as he noticed a figure standing behind him and his body tensed; what he wasn't expecting was for it to be a woman.

"What d'ye want here, lassie?" Jamie turned around.

"You." The figure simply stated.

Jamie frowned and let out a loud sigh, "Sorry, lass. I'm a marrit man." He moved to walk by her but was stopped abruptly by her hand. "No, I meant it. I've a wife."

"Are you– you're Jamie Fraser, aren't you?"

Jamie took a step back and eyed the girl in front of him. He couldn't put his finger on it but she looked familiar. She obviously knew him so they must've met at some point and he was just drawing a blank. Yet, that didn't feel right either. The girl's long red hair was plopped in a messy bun at the top of her head; the style reminded him of Claire. He often saw his wife with a hairstyle similar to this lass'.

"I am," Jamie answered cautiously. "Who asks? Have ye a message for me, lass?"

"My name is Brianna."

Jamie took another step back and looked her over again.

"I'm your daughter… I'm Brianna."

Jamie couldn't have stopped the gasp from his mouth if he tried. The world around him dulled down until the only thing before him was this girl… was Brianna. His Brianna. "Is it true? Is it you, Brianna?"

"It's me," Brianna smiled. "Can't you tell?"

"Aye…" Jamie trailed off as his throat began to close. He couldn't believe it. Brianna, their daughter, was standing before him. She looked just as she did in the pictures of her he constantly stared at. Beautiful and tall with impossibly pale skin, but her hair. Her hair clearly proved she was a Fraser, that she was his.

Jamie closed the distance between them and slowly caressed her cheek.

"Ye mother dinna do ye justice." He managed to choke out. "She always says that ye look like me– and ye do– but… all I see is her when I gaze upon ye."

Brianna let out a small laugh, "You're the first person to say that to me. You know? No one has ever said I looked mama before."

"How can that be? The two of ye are… mo dhia." Jamie smiled and shook his head, "Y'er a dead ringer for her." Jamie cupped her face with his hands. The skin beneath his fingers tips was smooth, proof that she hadn't been in this time long. And for that he was faithful. "I hadna thought of you as grown, I had ye in my mind somehow as a wee bairn– as my babe. I never expected…" Brianna threw herself against him and Jamie felt her body shake as the tears she'd been holding in finally fell. Jamie placed his face in her hair and let his own tears fall.

"Here, lassie, dinna weep! Dinna weep, a leannan, dinna be troubled. It's all right, m' annsachd; it's all right."

He'd pictured her many times, of course, in his dreams and his fantasies. The most popular and his favorite was of him walking out of the cabin he shared with Claire and walking down the path they'd established to the river. The walk was always slow, he could savor his surroundings and the map every step before him. Within minutes he'd get to the stream where he would find Claire and Brianna waiting for him, smiling, inviting him to sit for a meal. Together. As a family.

But she was always a barin. The same age as Joanie was now. An exact replica of her mother but with his flaming red hair. He might've gotten her age wrong, but he'd nailed everything else about her.

It wasn't until Brianna rubbed her nose against his shoulder that Jamie sparked back to life and heard the words she was saying to him, "I wanted so badly to meet you. I've been thinking about it for so long. And I missed Mama…"

"You'll not have seen her?"

"No," Brianna shook her head. "I noticed you right away. Tall, broad Scot with red hair," Briana ran a hand through her own hair. "I just knew it was you. Didn't even have to see your face, not that it would've mattered."

"She'll be made wi' joy of your arrival. I'm sure o' it."

"Can you take me to her?"

"Ye dinna need to ask." Jamie turned his body in the direction of where he knew Claire would be waiting for him and couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face when Brianna linked her arm with his. "Mo nighean." Jamie found himself saying to every single person who met their eyes as they walked and every time he did Brianna seemed to press herself further into him. She may not speak Gaelic, but she certainly understood the meaning.

"Here we are," Jamie nodded to the store Claire was in.

"Jamie?" He turned to her. "Do you think we could sit? For just a few minutes?"

"Aye," he nodded. "I ken you want to see your ma."

"I do, I do," Brianna gripped his arm. "And I will when she comes outside. But do you think we could just sit and wait for her instead of getting her?"

Jamie looked her up and down with confusion but nodded again and sat beside her on the bench to the side of the store. He was shocked that she didn't want to run directly to Claire after such a long time apart, that's all he wanted when they were reunited. Despite the brief fainting spell from shock, Jamie had been drawn to Claire just as much as he had the first time they'd met.

Instead of wanting to be reunited with her mom right away, Brianna wanted to sit with him. Alone. He smiled and felt pride fill his chest as she leaned her head against his shoulder. He couldn't even begin to put into words how much this moment meant to him. He'd been waiting for this for 20 years so when Claire stepped out of the shop and Brianna instantly sprang to get to her his heart ached.

"Mama!"

"Bree!"

Jaime watched them from his seat as Claire and Brianna embraced. He knew his wife well and could easily see she was in shock. Claire had told him that she fully expected not to see their daughter again, she'd come to terms with that before going through the stones. She was no doubt just as confused as she was joyous.

"Oh, Bree." Claire rested their foreheads together.

"Mama," Brianna whispered.

It was a few more moments before Claire seemed to remember his presence, "Jamie…"

He finally stood with a smile and walked over to them. To his lasses.

"I ken, I ken." He assured her placing a hand on Brianna's back and a kiss to Claire's temple.

"Mama… I have to tell you something. The reason I'm here." Brianna began.

"Shush," Jamie pulled them closer to his body. "I dinna care why. I'm just thankful that ye are."

"I agree." Claire nodded.

"But…" Brianna protested.

"Uncle Jamie, I've seen to it that belongings and the casks are on the Sally Ann. Captain Freeman says…" Ian stops in his tracks and stares at Brianna. "Pardon, I didna ken ye were with company."

"She's no company, lad. She's…" Jamie looks at Claire.

"Our daughter." She finishes for him. "I know it's a surprise but we'll explain it all later," Claire adds at Ian's dumbfounded look.

"When it comes to ye, Auntie, I've learned 'tis better not to ask too many questions." He gave Brianna his full attention and a large smile. "Well then, welcome cousin!"

"Oh, uh, it's nice to meet you as well. You must be Ian?"

"Aye." Ian nodded.

"It's a pleasure," Brianna turned to her parents. "I really need to talk to you."

"Brianna, we can talk later, right now I just–"

"No!" Brianna shouted interrupting her mother. "It's important… you guys die, and it might be soon." She finished with a whisper.

And for the millionth time that day, Jamie couldn't believe it.


End file.
